Juste une nuit
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Pourquoi diable lui avait-il demander ce rapport ce soir ? Cela aurait pu attendre demain. Bah, cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il avait admis son attirance. Inconsciemment, il avait provoqué l'occasion. Encore fallait-il la saisir.


_Disclaimers_ _: Le capitaine appartient à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. La jeune femme est à moi. Et non, ce n'est pas Key. Elle est juste un membre d'équipage parmi d'autres._

 _Chronologie_ _: Ce n'est pas vraiment important et cela peut s'être passé n'importe quand dans la vie mouvementée du capitaine._

 _NB_ _: parce que notre capitaine favori, derrière son air imperturbable et son apparence glaciale, est un homme comme les autres, qu'il peut avoir ses moments de faiblesse comme tout le monde, qu'il a forcément conscience de l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur les autres et qu'il est certainement assez rusé pour en jouer quand ça l'arrange._

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'elle avait fini son rapport. Elle était embarrassée. Alors, qu'elle parlait, Harlock avait retiré ses gants, ses armes et sa cape avant de se placer devant la baie vitrée. Il était resté silencieux, comme perdu dans ses pensées et elle ne savait même pas s'il l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout alors que c'était lui qui l'avait convoqué après le dîner pour ce rapport. S'était-il seulement rendu compte qu'elle s'était tu ? Il semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Elle finit par se décider à rompre le silence.

-Voulez-vous me demander autre chose, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais vous laisser.

-J'ai une dernière question, dit-il doucement. Accepterais-tu de passer la nuit avec moi ?

Elle en resta bouche bée.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. C'était plutôt ironique. Pour une fois qu'une femme de l'équipage n'était pas attirée par lui, c'était lui qui était tenté. Peut-être était-ce pour ça, justement. A moins que cela ne soit à cause de la sensualité qu'elle dégageait inconsciemment à chacun de ses mouvements. Un peu des deux, sûrement. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Veux-tu passer la nuit ici ? répéta-t-il en plantant un regard brûlant dans le sien.

Elle en resta muette, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Sans la quitter du regard, il vînt vers elle, contourna la chaise où elle était assise et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle se leva d'un bond avant de lui faire face. Il l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin. Tiens, il ne la laissait pas si indifférente que ça, finalement.

-Mais…je…je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée.

-Tant mieux, répliqua-t-il, car je ne suis pas amoureux de toi non plus. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être amoureux pour faire l'amour.

Comme elle ne disait rien, il se rapprocha d'elle lentement. Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un fauve guettant sa proie et son cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle était complètement déstabilisée et n'aurait su dire si son cœur s'emballait à cause de la peur ou d'autre chose.

-Je ne veux pas de malentendu, reprit-il. Je ne te propose pas de devenir ma maitresse sur le long terme. Je te demande juste une nuit. J'évite habituellement de choisir une jeune femme qui fait parti de mon équipage car elles ont une fâcheuse tendance à s'amouracher de moi. J'avoue franchement que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à toi à ton arrivée à bord. Mais tu as éveillé mon intérêt.

Il tourna autour d'elle, la détaillant du regard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous cet examen. Il nota son trouble avec satisfaction mais se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop direct. Le but n'était pas de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir en courant ce qu'elle semblait être à deux doigts de faire. Il décida de passer à la flatterie. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle et qu'il la désirait vraiment.

-Tu es sexy en diable dans cette combinaison. Elle ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination concernant tes formes. Elles sont magnifiquement mises en valeur. Et tu es très sensuelle dans tes mouvements mais visiblement tu n'en a pas conscience. Il n'y a rien de calculé dans ton attitude. Cela m'a plu. Et j'ai remarqué que tu ne me regardais pas d'un air énamouré. Ce qui me plaît aussi. Je suis sûr ainsi que tu ne viendras pas me harceler ensuite. Et tu es quelqu'un de discret. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et tu fais toujours en sorte de rester en retrait. Tu n'aimes pas te mettre en avant. Ce qui signifie que tu n'iras pas te vanter de ce qui se sera passé entre nous. Tu es belle et désirable et cela fait un moment déjà que j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Allait-elle penser qu'il en faisait de trop ? Il espérait que non car il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Elle était profondément troublée par son manège. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse la trouver à son goût. Il se plaça derrière elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'agrippa à ses bras par réflexe tandis que son cœur s'affolait un peu plus.

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un ordre, murmura-t-il contre son oreille en la serrant doucement contre lui. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te sentes obligée d'accepter. Tu es libre de refuser. Si tu ne veux pas ou que tu n'en as pas envie, il te suffit de partir. Cette conversation n'aura jamais eu lieu et je ne te le proposerais plus. Si tu acceptes…

Il s'interrompit un instant, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur son oreille, respirant son parfum. Elle frémit de tout son corps à ce contact. Il sourit en sentant sa réaction.

-Si tu acceptes, reprit-il, pour la durée de cette nuit et pour cette nuit seulement, nous serons juste un homme et une femme se donnant mutuellement du plaisir. Si tu acceptes, je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit et demain matin, une fois sortis de cette pièce, nous redeviendrons un capitaine et un membre d'équipage et nos relations redeviendrons ce qu'elles ont toujours été jusqu'à présent. Quand je décide d'aimer une femme, je me donne totalement. Comme je ne passe qu'une nuit avec elle, je fais en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas de sitôt. Jusqu'à présent, aucune n'a semblée être déçue. Etant donné que nous continuerons à nous côtoyer ensuite, je prendrai un soin tout particulier à te satisfaire. J'aimerai que tu te décides maintenant, car chaque minute qui passe est une minute de moins pour nous et je voudrais avoir un maximum de temps devant nous.

Il se tu. Tout en parlant, il avait promené ses lèvres sur son oreille et son cou avec légèreté, l'effleurant à peine, et il continuait de le faire. Sa raison lui criait de le repousser mais elle hésitait. Le contact d'Harlock avait réveillé en elle des sensations oubliées. Elle n'aimait pas les aventures. Elle n'avait jamais été tentée d'en avoir. Elle n'avait laissé aucun homme la toucher ainsi depuis le décès de son mari deux ans auparavant. Il lui manquait trop. Encore maintenant, elle souffrait souvent de son absence. Et jusqu'à présent, aucun homme n'avait éveillé son intérêt. Harlock avait raison en disant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé avec désir. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau et séduisant mais n'avait jamais été tentée par ses charmes. Jusqu'à ce soir. Contre toute attente, Harlock la désirait. Même si elle avait envisagé la chose, jamais elle n'aurait cru possible qu'elle puisse l'intéresser de cette manière. Elle sentait son torse contre son dos, ses bras autour d'elle, ses lèvres sur son cou et le désir qui montait en elle. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Quel mal y avait-il à accepter ? Elle était libre et elle souffrait tellement de la solitude, la nuit. Au moins, ce soir, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle soupira, se laissant aller contre le capitaine, s'abandonnant aux sensations qu'il avait fait renaître en elle.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que je puisse vous plaire de cette manière, murmura-t-elle. Jamais je n'ai pensé à vous comme à un amant potentiel, même pour une seule nuit. Ceci dit, je suis sûre d'une chose. C'est que tu sais comment faire pour éveiller le désir chez une femme.

Il sourit en notant le passage au tutoiement.

-Cela veut dire oui ? demanda-t-il.

Elle pivota pour lui faire face et le regarda droit dans l'œil. Elle posa les mains sur la poitrine d'Harlock et les fit remonter doucement vers le haut. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains autour de ses épaules et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Elle rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien, lui offrant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Cela veut dire oui, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec fougue, la serrant contre lui. Elle répondit à son baiser pleinement, sans aucune contrainte, lui rendant son étreinte. Il rompit le baiser et couvrit son cou de baisers ardents.

-Je me trompe ou tu as déjà une certaine expérience ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle sourit. Comme tout le monde à bord, elle ne parlait jamais de son passé et il ignorait donc qu'elle avait été mariée.

-J'ai de l'expérience, confirma-t-elle.

Il remonta, parcourant sa joue avant de frôler ses lèvres.

-Peu ou très expérimentée ? demanda-t-il encore avant de caresser ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue.

Elle happa sa langue. Surpris, il se laissa faire, curieux de voir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle suça langoureusement sa langue avant de lui répondre sur un ton coquin.

-Suffisamment, je pense. Mais ce sera à toi de juger.

Elle lui sourit d'un air aguicheur, les yeux pétillant de malice et de désir. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme effacée qu'il côtoyait depuis six mois dans cette femme provocante et sûre d'elle. Il lui rendit son sourire. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.


End file.
